


Breakfast

by Yuurei



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't copy to another site, I have no idea what I'm doing, My First Work in This Fandom, This ends really abruptly sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Lazy morning breakfast with friends.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [menel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Call Off the Search](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533353) by [menel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menel/pseuds/menel). 



> Menel wrote an awesome little fic for punisher s2. This is the breakfast that happens after it ends. I have no idea what I'm gonna write but they deserve a fic so I'm gonna try. (And holy crap they just wrote a valentines fic with Matt and Frank and motorcycles! Go check it out it's awesome😍)
> 
> This is zero plot. Just boys having breakfast with friends. I'm ok with that.

Nine a.m. came too early after staying for more than a few drinks at the bar and the increasingly sloppy games of pool afterwards but if Beth could handle it after staying till close then Frank wasn't going to be the one to bail out on breakfast. Besides that, Matt was annoyingly chipper as he chivvied Frank upward and leaving him to his own devices would likely end with Beth knowing a few too many embarrassing stories about Frank.

Groggily he went about his morning routine as Matt did the same. They circled each other vying for space to freshen up in the small motel bathroom and he took the chance to smack a lazy kiss on Matt's cheek just to hear him sputter out a laugh. 

"You seem ready for the day, Red. All full of piss and vinegar." He knocked shoulders with Matt. "Didn't think you'd be so keen on sitting blind for breakfast."

Matt grinned. "Who said I'd be sitting blind? Beth knows your name is Frank. You trusted her enough for that. I think I can trust her enough to not gossip if I don't blindly knock over my coffee cup reaching for it." 

He pushed Frank towards the door. "No more stalling, time to pick them up. Despite discussions to the contrary I don't think you want me driving with my head out the window like a dog, as will be the case if I'm the one to get to the drivers seat first."

They had indeed discussed the possibility of allowing Matt to drive at night. Few other drivers and low light would be ideal for Matt to get some practice without being immediately detained for driving under the influence of blindness. They had even, briefly, wondered if slow small city driving would allow Matt to focus enough to hear which light of three on a stoplight was lit from the electric hum it gave off. A bright sunny morning with workplace traffic was not how Frank wanted to test the limits of Matt's abilities. 

He pushed past Matt's joking attempt to get in the driver's side door. "As much as you might be all bark, Matt, let's not and save your dog impressions for open roads."

They drove to Beth's home arriving a few minutes late and Frank knocked sharply. The door opened promptly like she'd been waiting on them and leaning on the doorframe she gave Frank an impish smile. "Was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten where I lived. Thought the night was pretty memorable yet here you are arriving late." 

Not giving him a moment to reply she called back into the apartment, "Rex honey, Pete and his friend are here!" and there was a clatter behind her as Rex ran into view under her arm.

"Pancakes! We're getting pancakes right? Mum said you were buying us breakfast which was why we didn't have any yet." Rex smiled up at Frank.

"Yah kid," Frank huffed a laughed at his exuberance, " time for Breakfast."

\---

The diner was noisy. The early morning lull giving way to the morning rush as late comers sped through their meals before leaving to begin their days. 

"So the kids gettin' pancakes. You smell anything good from the kitchen, Red. Had the eggs last time." He scanned over his menu, Matt mockingly pretended to scan over his own which they hadn't asked for in Braille.

"Well the--", Matt was cut off with a squeal of tires and a bang as a van pulled up sideways to the diner's door and the side door slammed open unloading two men wearing masks and holding gunsat the front door.

Matt's eyebrows rose with incredulous amusement as he turned to Frank. "I can't take you anywhere, can I?" He grinned, almost giddy, at the thought of being in a hold-up.

"Nah, robberies are your shtick not mine, Red." Frank grinned relaxing into his window seat. "Heads down, Beth, Rex. You stay quiet and we'll order breakfast in just a bit."

Matt bounced in his seat a little as he dug out the folded cane he had been hiding inside his jacket. He hummed to himself a bit, head tilted as he listened to the men still standing outside the diner's door ramp themselves up, obviously first time robbers who had picked the worst target. 

The diner was otherwise silent as it's occupants watched unsure whether the men would enter but unable to leave themselves with the van and men blocking the door. 

Matt stood up holding the cane in his loose fist swaying back out of reach when Beth grasped for his arm to pull him back down to the seat. "Matt!" She hissed, gesturing at Frank to grab him before he walked away.

"Hmm?" Frank had a small smile at the corner of his lips which seemed to incense Beth even further than his so far blase attitude had. 

"Matt, sit back down." She gestured at his seat forgetting for a moment that he wouldn't see it. "The van that just pulled up, the men from it have guns and masks on. They're planning on robbing the diner. Sit down." 

She made to stand up to grab him but Frank grabbed her flailing hand and held her steady. "Relax, yah? Red can handle it." He rumbled softly, "I didn't pick him just for his pretty face." He snorted. "That's just a bonus."

She gaped at him then whispered accusingly. "You said he was blind!" With Beth occupied Matt took the moment to shake out his cane and move forward past Beth towards the door as the men threw it open and entered.

"Everyone get in your seats! Don't move! Well be gone in minutes no need for any heroes!" Matt heard Frank laugh softly behind him as he kept walking toward the robbers.

Matt heard the man swing toward him raising his gun to point at him. "What are you stupid or deaf? I said everyone in their seats and no moving! I've got a fucking gun, man, and I'll use it."

Matt cocked his head. "Just blind actually. A gun, really? Never seen one of those before." He could hear Frank quietly cracking up behind him in the booth he'd left behind. He blinked inoccently behind his glasses shifting his hands to rest lower on his cane as he stood it on the floor in front of himself. "So is it everyone get in your seats or don't move? I'm getting some mixed messages here, not being in my seat and all when you came in." 

The man blinked stupidly, unsure what to do with someone not cowering at a gun pointed in their face. He turned to look at his accomplice over his shoulder motioning silently at Matt making an array of faces distorted by the balaclava he was wearing. A sort of what do I do with all this gesture.  
  
His companion shrugged awkwardly and waved his own gun in a shooing gesture as the silence lengthened.

The man cleared his throat awkwardly. "It's uh get in your seat and then don't move. And I do. Have a gun that is," which he waved at Matt, "right which you still can't see," he muttered. "So you need to get in your seat now?" He finished trailing off into a question. Sounding as if he was asking Matt if that was the right course of action. 

Matt eyebrows furrowed and he pursed his lips. "You know I don't think I do need to. It doesn't sound like you have a gun." He cocked his head forward as if thinking. "Do you even have a gun?" He could tell Frank's shoulders were shaking with restrained laughter now. 

The man gaped at him from behind the mask he wore. "What?! Yes, I have a gun it's right here!" He shook it again, before looking at it like it was betraying him for not making any noise, "I, I totally have one. You, you can't see it but I've got it." He sounded almost hysterical that Matt wasn't believing him. 

"Hmm, nope. Don't think you've got one." Matt chirped. "See I've got a cane right here makes noise", he tapped it's end on the floor, "and all and I can feel it in my hands. You on the other hand seem to have a nonexistent gun. Sorry but saying you've got one and using finger guns at me doesn't make it true."

The would be robber looked like he was going to have a breakdown right there. Obviously he was not cut out for the criminal life. He made a kind of strangled whine in his throat. "Look! I do have one and I need you to sit down. Just sit down! I can lead you to your seat?" His voice pitched higher and higher as his confusion mounted. His partner in crime watched slacked jawed behind him, his own firearm hanging from his limp grasp. The diner's customers and staff, a captive audience, watched on silently like a train wreck was happening in front of them.

Matt frowned at him, lips pursed. "That's ableist. Are you a bigot?"

The man sputtered incoherently. "What? No, I didn't- I wasn't- it's not---"

Matt cut him off, leaning forward to sneer at the man. "So you're one robbing the place with a nonexistent gun and I'm the one that needs help getting around? What, you think because I can't see things I can't do things? I can still feel things to know they're there." In the booth he could hear Frank's laughter escaping in little huffs under his breathe while Beth tried vainly to hush him. 

The man before him, at his wits end, thrust the gun at Matt's hands knocking his cane out of his hands to rest against his chest as he grabbed at Matt's hand to enclose them around the gun insteaf. "I have a gun! You can feel it! It's here and I need you to sit down!" He threw his hands in the air an expression of exasperation only realising his error once his hands were spread wide. His gun was now in Matt's hands.

Matt fumbled the gun around till it was pointed vaguely at the would be robber discretely thumbing on the guns safety as he went. Brows furrowed he tilted his head downward at the small handgun in his hands. "Feels fake." He called over his shoulder. "Hey, Pete, get a load of this." He pitched the gun over his shoulder and Frank easily caught it. "What do you think, Pete, could you use this thing to hold someone up?" 

"Nah, Red, thing's pretty much a peashooter." Frank grinned a bit meanly at the unarmed man as he pulled a larger gun from where it was hidden under the back of his jacket and laid it on the table in full view. "This is more my style." 

The man made another strangled sound eyeing Frank's piece and turned to run out of the diner shoving his accomplice as he went.

Matt bolted after him slamming his cane into the second robber's head as he went trusting Frank to retrieve the gun from stunned man. Matt reached the man shortly before he reached the diners door grabbing his shoulder to spin him back around. 

The would be robber took a wild cross swing missing as Matt dodged backward. He brought his hands up and lunged at Matt, frantic in his actions. 

Matt lashed out, a quick left jab stunning him and a right hook connecting with his jaw left him unconscious on the floor. He tilted his ear down at the body at his feet. "Can you get the one in the van, Pete?"

"Yah, Red, I got it." He brushed passed Matt heading outside.

The diner burst into applause and Matt startled having forgot he had an audience larger than just Frank for once. He blushed, ducking his head before chuckling as well and turning to the other diners to give them a mock bow. 

He made his way back to Beth and Rex. "So, think we can order breakfast now? The pancakes did smell good until they started burning."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok maybe a not lazy breakfast. This spiralled out of my control almost immediately and turned into 2k of Matt being a little shit and Frank laughingly enabling him.


End file.
